


Stiles's April Instagram

by sterekfluffer (teampancakes)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Instagram, M/M, aprilphotochallenge, free form, stiles's instagram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Stiles' April Instagram as he does the #aprilphotochallenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st April

**DAY ONE: Silly Faces (Yours)**

Stiles is squinting and his tongue is peeking out of his mouth. The camera angle is such that his right eye looks bigger than his left and his hair is all mussed up. Next to him, Derek has his eyes crossed and his mouth is hanging open. Part of his left side is cut off by the edge of the photo. The caption reads: Silly little wolf and the boy in red @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #stupid #silly #mine

 **alphahale** Stiles, this picture is awful.

 **wolfydreams** shut up derek it's awesome just embrace it @alphahale

 **argentgirl** omg so cuuutteee you two. we must double-date again soon


	2. 2nd April

**DAY TWO: Under The Bed**

The picture is blurry and all you can make out are two glowing red eyes. The caption reads: EEP! There's a werewolf under my bed!! JUST KIDDING. It's my boyfriend :p @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #scary #redeyes #monsterundermybed #ALPHA #werewolf #boyfriend #mine 

 **alphahale** Stiles, really? 

 **wolfydreams** what, this is a perfectly okay reaction to random red eyes under my bed @alphahale 

 **alphahale** You made me do that just so you'd have a picture for today.

 **wolfydreams** SHUT UP DEREK WTH @alphahale


	3. 3rd April

**DAY THREE: A Picture Of A Picture**

On a wall hangs a sketch of Derek sleeping in Stiles' lap while Stiles reads a book. Derek's wearing an old, fluffy quilt and Stiles' is running his fingers through Derek's hair. The caption reads: My favourite sketch by Allison @argentgirl @alphahale THANKS BABE #april #aprilphotochallenge #sketch #allison #socute #dereksleeps #iread #mine

 **argentgirl** you're welcome stiles, you two are too cute to resist sketching!! 

 **wolfydreams** awww you n scott r the same @argentgirl 

 **alphahale** This is a really good picture, Allison. Thank you. 

 **argentgirl** haha, you're welcome love. 


	4. 4th April

**DAY FOUR: Ice**

Derek's sitting on a park bench, slurping ice cream and trying to block his face with his other hand. The caption reads: HE'S A LITTLE CAMERA SHY WHEN HE'S EATING @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #icecream #boyfriend #date #park #yum #mine

 **alphahale** STILES THIS PICTURE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE UPLOADED ON INSTAGRAM REMEMBER

 **wolfydreams** calm down you look fucking adorable @alphahale

 **alphahale** I'm mad at you.

 **wolfydreams** we'll see who's mad at who tonight ;)

 **scottxallison** ugh guys, get a room

 **wolfydreams** you're one to talk. I mean, just look at your username scott @scottxallison

 


	5. 5th April

**DAY FIVE: Fire**

A blazing fireplace with a black cat curled up on the hearth. In the foreground, you can make out two pairs of feet, entangled. The caption reads: Cuddling up with the boyfriend on this freaky cold day in the middle of frickin April. What the hell, weather? @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #freakyweather #warm #cuddles #oliviathecat #boyfriend #mine

**lydiamartin** this looks really cosy @jackpot

**jackpot** why'd you tag me in a picture of stilinski and his boyfriends feet @lydiamartin

**lydiamartin** UGH

**laheyi** you forgot to tag him @jackpot @lydiamartin

**lydiamartin** go away isaac @laheyi

**jackpot** jesus. I really don't want to look at their feet, lydia! Stop tagging me! 

**scottxallison** HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHA

 


	6. 6th April

**DAY SIX: Art**

A picture of a room full of people. There are large paintings on the wall and a huge sculpture of a wolf in the middle of the room. The caption reads: AT ALLISON'S FIRST ART EXHIBITION WITH DEREK! SO PROUD OF YOU! @argentgirl @scottxallison @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #art #allison #wolfsculptureFTW #beautiful #loveher

 **argentgirl** thank you SO MUCH guys it really meant so much to me that you could come even though derek's leaving soon and he needs to pack and stuff but SO GLAD you both came. Thanks so much again xxxx

 **alphahale** It's okay. Stiles does most of my packing anyway and he's free 24/7 @argentgirl PS. You were amazing. Especially love the wolf statue :)

 **wolfydreams** watch it derek hale @alphahale

 **wolfydreams**  allison, we wouldn't dream of missing our best friend's first exhibition! You were awesome! Here's to many more exhibitions! @argentgirl

 **scottxallison** isn't my girlfriend awesome

 


	7. 7th April

**DAY SEVEN: Group of 7**

On the left stands Scott, his arm around Allison, who's leaning in to kiss his cheek. Scott has a dopey smile on his face. Standing next to Allison is Lydia, who's hanging on to Jackson's arm tightly and smiling straight at the camera. Jackson is smirking in a bored manner. Next to Jackson are Derek and Stiles; Stiles has both arms around Derek's waist and is grinning widely and Derek's face has a 'I-love-him-but-oh-God-we're-in-public' look. Next to Stiles are Erica and Isaac; Erica has an arm around Isaac's head and is pretending to strangle him while Boyd looks on with a quiet smile. The caption reads: WITH ALL THE BESTEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, OR IN BEACONHILLS AT LEAST @alphahale @scottxallison @argentgirl @mrsboyd @jackpot @lydiamartin @boydzone @laheyi #april #aprilphotochallenge #dayout #boyfriend #friends #bestpeopleever #mine

 **alphahale** I'll miss you all

 **jackpot** dude. You're only going away for two days @alphahale

 **alphahale *** Except Jackson.

 **wolfydreams** I MISS YOU ALREADY @alphahale

 **mrsboyd** we want you back soon so you can do that bbq. Boyd sucks at the bbq @alphahale

 **boydzone** I do not suck.

 **jackpot** not if you're with erica, you don't @boydzone @mrsboyd

 **scottxallison** ew guys, what the hell

 **mrsboyd** You better watch out Whittemore @jackpot

 **lydiamartin** Allison, you look really cute. But next time, we should wear matching skirts, okay? @argentgirl

 **laheyi** damn, my 'being-strangled' face is kinda sexy huh


	8. 8th April

**DAY EIGHT: Something On Your Wish List**

A screenshot of a website called [www.growyourownplants.com](http://www.growyourownplants.com/) open to a page for Organic Basil Seeds (only to be grown in fertilized soil). The caption reads: Derek makes fun of me for maintaining a vegetable garden in the little plot we have outside but wait till he eats the pizza I make with this basil. He'll die. Yes. He will. @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #basil #organicisgood #justwait

 **alphahale** I miss you so much. The pizza here sucks

 **wolfydreams** I miss you toooooo. Everything here sucks :( :( @alphahale

 **jackpot** I don't think any sucking is going on actually

 **wolfydreams** ha ha

 **wolfydreams** suck jokes come with expiry dates. Maybe you didn't check yours? @jackpot

 **argentgirl** HAHAHAHA

 **argentgirl** i'll get you these seeds btw. Scratch them off your shopping list.

 **wolfydreams** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU @argentgirl 


	9. 9th April

**DAY NINE: Wheels**

A picture of Derek's Camaro. The caption reads: He still doesn't let me drive it enough :'( @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #sweetwheels #notmine #sadlife

**alphahale** I hope this is not some subtle warning that you're taking the Camaro out tonight without telling me.

**wolfydreams** how did you guess!!??? =O @alphahale

**alphahale** Stiles, seriously, if you scratch her even a tiny bit, I'm going to kill you.

**lydiamartin** I'm pretty sure death threats are a sign of an unhealthy relationship. 

**boydzone** Get in loser, we're going shopping. 

**wolfydreams** I do not know whether to be amused or creeped out by that @boydzone

**boydzone** what... Erica and I were watching it last night... 

**scottxallison** I LOVE THAT MOVIE @mrsboyd @boydzone

 


	10. 10th April

**DAY TEN: A Keepsake**

Picture shows a small, wooden, wolf pendant, on a delicate silver chain. The wolf has a triskelion etched on it. The caption reads: Look at what Derek got for me!! Isn't is absolutely adorable!! @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #pendant #boyfriend #awesome #sentimental #mine

 **alphahale** This is so sweet of you, Stiles :)

 **wolfydreams** I'll wear it forever and ever and ever ^_^ @alphahale

 **laheyi** this is reallyy cool derek!! @alphahale

 **lydiamartin** Where did you get this @alphahale

 **alphahale** Etsy @lydiamartin

 **scottxallison** my tat isn't cool enough to etch on a pendant :(  


	11. 11th April

**DAY ELEVEN: White on White**

Picture shows a close up of a white chiffon fabric embroidered with delicate, small white rosebuds, with a pink pearl trim on the edge that is visible. The caption reads: YOU TOTALLY NEED TO START SHOPPING RIGHT AWAY. ISN'T THIS PRETTY THOUGH @argentgirl @scottxallison #april #OMG #aprilphotochallenge #OMG #heproposed #sheaccepted #gonnagetmarriedsoon #beautiful #CONGRATULATIONS #OMG

 **argentgirl** haha, thanks Stiles. I think @lydiamartin can handle this??

 **lydiamartin** @argentgirl Handle this? I was BORN for this, girl.

 **mrsboyd** CONGRATULATIONS ONCE AGAIN. I HOPE I CATCH THE BOUQUET @boydzone

 **argentgirl** Guys, hahaha, it's not until next spring! Calm down! xD

 **laheyi** dude, just pull a scott and propose to her in the middle of dinner @boydzone I think she's getting impatient.

 **scottxallison** I still can't believe we're engaged @argentgirl  <3 <3 <3

 **wolfydreams** everyone else can. @scottxallison

 


	12. 12th April

**DAY TWELVE: A Map**

A picture of a watercolour map on a 6x10 inch card. Also in the picture are several pens, a sheaf of papers covered with an untidy scrawl, a Batman eraser, and the edge of a stapler. The caption reads: On my desk today, the latest illustration for my next book, made by the one and only @argentgirl #april #aprilphotochallenge #awesomeraser #BatmanFTW #newbook #mustmeetdeadlines #allisonsart #loveit

 **alphahale** So proud of you; this one is gonna be amazing too, I know it.

 **wolfydreams** thanks, babe. I just hope I can get it done on time.

 **argentgirl** i'll send you the rest of the illustrations in a couple of days, okay? Just need some finishing touches :)

 **boydzone** I like your eraser. 


	13. 13th April

**DAY THIRTEEN: A Key or Keys**

The photo is slightly blurry and shows a bunch of keys lying behind the sofa. A black cat is pawing at them. The caption reads: Look what Olivia found, @alphahale. You're always leaving them everywhere. #april #aprilphotochallenge #oliviathecat #finderskeepers #lookwhatifound #keys #lostkeys

 **alphahale** Oh, so that's where they were.

 **laheyi** How did they get BEHIND the sofa... between the cushions I can understand... but why would you throw the keys BEHIND your sofa... I don't get it...

 **wolfydreams** uhh, you don't wanna know @laheyi

 **laheyi** OH MY GOD...

 **scottxallison** i'm always losing my keys too... but so is allison... can we borrow olivia maybe...

 


	14. 14th April

**DAY FOURTEEN: Wood**

The photo shows an unfinished wooden rocking-chair. The photo looks like its been taken in a work shed because there are tools and little planks of wood lying around. The caption reads: Derek's latest project. @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #carpenterderek #rockingchair

 **alphahale** But it's not even finished yet :(

 **wolfydreams** I know. I said that.

 **lydiamartin** Derek, can you make me another of those pretty jewelery boxes? I need it to give to a friend as a present. @alphahale

 **alphahale** Sure, Lydai @lydiamartin 


	15. 15th April

**DAY FIFTEEN: Sunday Pleasure**

The photo shows Derek standing near the stove. His back is to the camera and he's shirtless. The light is dim so his tattoo is in sharp contrast to his tan skin. He's making pancakes, the edge of the bowl and a whisk are visible in his arms. The caption reads: Waking up to the pancakes he makes: heaven! @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #pancakesunday #pancakes #yummy #breakfast #lovehim #mine

 **alphahale** I'm glad you like them!

 **scottxallison** that's so sweet of him!! I wish allison woke up early and made me pancakes too :(

 **argentgirl** you don't even like pancakes scott @scottxallison

 **mrsboyd** Boyd makes a mean pancake @boydzone

 **lydiamartin** Oh, please. Sundays are for freshly baked muffins, not pancakes.

 **laheyi** oh, I miss your pancakes so much, @alphahale

 **alphahale** Come over next Sunday, Isaac and I'll make you a whole stack. @laheyi

 

 

 


	16. 16th April

**DAY SIXTEEN: Food You Dislike**

A picture of the sheriff making a face at his plate, full of green vegetables and salad. The caption reads: Been so long since I've had him on this diet and yet he still makes these faces. Cheer up Dad! Saturday night is Steak Night! @sheriffs #april #aprilphotochallange #sheriff #organicfood #steaks #gooddiets #pleasedoit

 **sherrifs** Son, this app is the most confusing thing ever. How do I even write a comment on this awful picture of me.

 **wolfydreams** you just did that, dad. @sheriifs

 **sherrifs** how did I do that. Wow.

 **wolfydreams** just. Just look forward to saturday and meanwhile, eat your greens

 **laheyi** are we invited toooo

 **wolfydreams** obviously @laheyi how can we have steaks without all the wolves :p

 


	17. 17th April

**DAY SEVENTEEN: Paper**

The picture shows a children's book, nestled in purple confetti, in a brown cardboard box. The title of the book is 'A Wolf's Adventure' and it has a watercolour picture of a black wolf rolling around in a field of flowers, watched by a small boy in a red hoodie. The caption reads: GOT THE FIRST COPY OF MY BOOK TODAY WOOHOOO I'M SO EXCITED AND IT'S SO PRETTY THANK YOU THANK YOU @argentgirl @alphahale #april #aprilphotochallenge #mybook #yay #OMG #thankyou #wolfies

 **argentgirl** YAY STILESS. SO HAPPY FOR YOU AND IT WAS SUCH A PLEASURE TO WORK WITH YOU!!! :) :) :)

 **scottxallison** SO PROUD OF YOU BRO  <3

 **alphahale** I'm so damn proud of you! This is an amazing book and I'm sure children will love it to bits, just like all of us do. Love you so much xx

 **wolfydreams** ohmygod, thank you guys, couldn't have done it without all your support and encouragement!!!

 **laheyi** next time, can there be a character called Isaac in your book... I always wanted to be in a book

 **lydiamartin** Congratulations, Stiles!! I loved the book!

 **mrsboyd** I LOVED IT. WOHOO YAY FOR STILESSS <3

 


	18. 18th April

**DAY EIGHTEEN: Something Purple**

The picture shows a dimly lighted bar counter and a tall glass of a purple, fizzy drink. The caption reads: at bar, partyin with the friends in celebration of my awesome sauce new book. Look what issac ordered fr me. Lollll. Its so purple. I think im drunk lulzz. #april #aprilphotothing #purplethingdrink

 **alphahale** How many of those did you even have? They were pretty damn strong.

 **wolfydreams** ugh my head I dont remember derekk.. idk.. maybe fourr

 **laheyi** dude, that was the best thing in ages. Let's do it again soonn

 **lydiamartin** God. That was awful. I feel like I've thrown up my entire insides

 **wolfydreams** TMI LYDIA THATS GROSSS

 


	19. 19th April

**DAY NINETEEN: Your Neighbourhood**

The picture shows a neat row of houses, trees, lawns and the occasional parked car. The caption reads: Been living here my entire life. Love this neighborhood. #april #aprilphotochallenge #neighborhood #mine #beautiful

 **sherrifs** Your mom and I used to take a walk down this street every morning before my early shift. She loved the early morning air.

 **wolfydreams** I know, Dad.

 

 


End file.
